My fight song
this is a song for Cathryn Story / song she has be put down all her life, know one loving her. She has been put down had sad, then she walks towards a beach looking at the water felling sad has tears hit the water a few words came out. "Like a small boat on the ocean,sending big waves into motion..." as she sung Then she started to sing louder as she saw the water hitting the rocks and the sun going down "Like how a single word can make a heart open...i might only have one match but i can make a explosion and all thoses things i didn't say weaking balls in side my brain i will scream them loud tonight can you hear hear my voice this time?" As she cherred up a bit, as she got up and run across the ocean. "This is my fight song! Take back my life soooo-ng! and i don't really care if nobody else believes, cause i still got a lot of fight life in me!" She felt sad and a few more words came out "Losing friends and im chasing sheep, nobobys worried about me, in too deep...say im in too deep...and its been two month's and i miss hhome..." Then she walked a bit "but theres a fire buring in my bones. And i still believe yeah i still believe! " She ran sort of happy but getting ready to scream out more words "And all those things i didn't say, wrecking balls inside my brain, i will scream them loud ttonight! Can you hear my voice this time?!" "This is my fight song take back my life song prove im alright soooo-ng! My powers tured on starting right now ill be ill play my fight soooo-ng! And i don't really care if nobody else believes cause i still got a lou of fight life in me.....A lot of fight life in me " Then she got sad and paws in the water, she looked at her refiection in the water then tears came out then they hit the water making her reflection disappear. Letting a few words out. "Like a small boat on the ocean sending big waves into motion, like how a single word can a heart open....i might only have one match, but i can make a explosion " Then feeling joy then she ran faster in the water making it splash on the beah then more words came out. "This is my fight song, take back my life song! Prove im alright soooo-ng! My powers tured on, starting now ill be strong! Ill play my fight soooo-ng! And i don't really care if nobody else believes cause I still got a lot of fight left in me..now i still got a lot of fight left in me.." She stopped singing and got out of the water, has she shook off she ran off fast, trying to find someone who will love her. The end.